The KakaSaku Collection
by AnimateObsessive
Summary: A written tribute to the wonderful KakaSaku fandom. A series of short one-shots, each based on a different piece of KakaSaku fanart created by one of the many talented artists in the fandom. This collection will consist of 10 stories.
1. Late Night Call

**A/N: Each one-shot is based off of a piece of KakaSaku artwork.**

 **Based on: A piece of artwork posted on nenonanything's tumblr under #myart**

The sound of her phone vibrating awakened Sakura from a peaceful sleep. She rolled over in the direction of the noise with a groan. In the prevalent darkness of her room, a quivering rectangular glow shone on her nightstand. Sakura reached for it, idly groping around with half-closed eyes until she found something small. With a yawn, Sakura sat up in bed with the phone in her hands. According to her phone's clock, it was three in the morning.

"Who the fuck….?" she muttered crossly.

Squinting at the illuminated screen, Sakura saw that someone had sent her a message. She could have ignored it, but there was always the chance it was urgent. She decided it was worth a read, if only for curiosity.

The message read: _Are you awake?_

It was from Kakashi.

Sakura sighed in frustration. She wanted to dismiss the message entirely and return to sleep, but she thought a reply was necessary. Despite the only illumination being the phone's screen, she managed to compose a response in a few moments.

 _What the FUCK?! You've been away for an entire goddamn week and NOW, fucking NOW, you decide to contact me? Yes, I'm awake!_

Livid, Sakura waited impatiently for the reply. It came a moment later.

 _I wanted to talk to you,_ it read.

The response induced another groan from Sakura.

 _Talk to me when I'm awake!_ she responded.

 _But you're awake now, aren't you?_ Kakashi replied somewhat cheekily.

 _Go to sleep, Kakashi!_ Sakura retorted.

 _So, what are you wearing?_ was the oblivious reply.

 _Kakashi, go to fucking sleep!_ Sakura responded insistently.

 _I can't sleep without you beside me,_ Kakashi explained.

 _Nice try!_ Sakura scoffed. _You're not going to keep me up all night with your drunken nonsense._

 _You're supposed to be flattered,_ Kakashi replied sulkily.

 _Flattered?!_ Sakura responded angrily. _How about you flatter me by NOT calling me after midnight?_

There was a longer pause before Kakashi replied this time. For a moment, Sakura wondered if he'd fallen asleep with the phone in his hands.

 _I miss you,_ Kakashi finally replied.

Sakura's expression softened, but only slightly. It wouldn't be unlike Kakashi to pull out something like that merely to escape her wrath.

 _Can't you miss me in the morning?_ she demanded.

 _Aren't you happy?_ Kakashi asked in reply. _I'll be coming home tomorrow._

 _Then you can talk to me TOMORROW!_ Sakura pointed out, annoyed. _You're being selfish!_

 _That's a little harsh,_ Kakashi responded. _What if I died tonight and that was the last thing you said to me?_

It took a full minute before Sakura could reply to the question.

 _Don't you DARE joke about that!_ she responded.

Her hands were trembling a little. The remnants of slumber had faded away completely. She was staring at the phone as if she was simultaneously angry with it and deeply saddened. She waited for the response, her heartbeat quickening as the minutes passed. Finally, after nearly five minutes of staring at her phone screen, the reply arrived.

But it was not the message she expected. It was a picture. It was of Kakashi, lying on his side with the camera directed towards him in such a way that it was as if it was facing him in bed. The picture was captioned with a message.

 _I'm not going to die,_ it read. _I want to see your face again._

Sakura's reply also came in the form of a picture. In her case, the camera was gazing downward at her sleepy, smiling face. It too contained a caption.

 _Come home soon so I can murder you,_ it read.

 _And then sex?_ Kakashi replied.

 _We'll see,_ Sakura responded.

There was a pause.

 _Goodnight,_ was Sakura's final message.

 _Goodnight,_ Kakashi replied promptly.

Thus ended their conversation. But prior to finally returning to sleep, Sakura changed her phone's wallpaper to the picture of Kakashi he had just sent her. Grinning sleepily, she placed the phone on the pillow next to her. Then she slid back under the covers and rolled onto her side. Sakura closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly.


	2. Frost Bite

**Frost Bite**

 **Based on: "Snow Day" by haruhanna**

They were lying in the snow together. A stale repeat of last week, the week before that, and the all those days since winter first began. One way or another, they found their place in the cold: Lying among the remnants of another childish snowball fight. Kakashi savoring Sakura's competitiveness, Sakura poised in anger as her body warmed.

"I always knew you were the type of woman who liked being on top," Kakashi commented teasingly.

Sakura's cheeks reddened. Kakashi's knack for catching her off guard with his comments was forever infuriating.

"Y-You…," she stammered threateningly.

She clutched the scarf around his neck with one hand. The scarf she'd, foolishly, bought for him nearly a year ago. The scarf he'd, equally foolishly, taken to wearing every time they went anywhere together. Sakura knew he only wore it because it gave him the chance to say, "Because you gave it to me, therefore it's the most precious thing in the world" when she asked about it, causing her to blush furiously and playfully smack his shoulder. There was really no end to how he enraged her.

"And you're the type of man who likes to be on the bottom," Sakura retorted smugly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kakashi grinned at her.

"As long as you're on top, _"_ he responded.

Realizing she'd fallen for another one of his traps, Sakura's cheeks reddened even more. She very much would have liked to strangle him with that scarf, but unfortunately her current position did not allow for it. She wished she could get up, but Kakashi just happened to be an extremely good source of heat. Of course, that was the only reason she remained lying on top of him.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Kakashi told her, patting her head. "It's about time you got off of me, don't you think?"

Granted, he didn't appear bothered in the slightest.

But, rebelliously, Sakura remained. Kakashi's body seemed to have an unnatural warmth to it. Lying on top of him in this manner was similar to snuggling up against a dog in the middle of a cold bedroom. Unfortunately, she missed the irony.

"I'd get off you if you weren't so warm," Sakura replied. "You should do something about that. It's unsettling."

Chuckling, Kakashi stroked the top of Sakura's winter hat.

"I'm not that warm," he objected. "You're just really cold."

He added, a smirk in his voice,

"Or does your body temperature rise dramatically whenever I'm around?"

Annoyingly, Sakura's heartbreak quickened. How Kakashi could have such a pointed effect on her body, she would never know. She'd entered adulthood confidently, yet Kakashi was able to make her feel like a young student with a crush on her older sensei with ease. It wasn't fair and she detested him for it. The next time the snow was this deep, she was going to make it her personal mission to bury him in it.

"You're too obsessed with innuendos, Kakashi-san," Sakura criticized him lightly. "It's because of the books you read."

She loved to blame Make-Out Paradise for every perverted comment or innuendo Kakashi saw fit to sprinkle over their conversations. It was her way of getting back at him.

"I've actually been reading something different lately," Kakashi told her. "It's a book about romance and the female sex. I've been learning about what women like. Do you want to know the most interesting thing I've learned?"

Her heartbeat quickening further, Sakura nodded mutely.

Continuing to stroke Sakura's winter hat, Kakashi smiled broadly.

"I've learned when a woman you care about gives you something, you must treat it as if it's the most precious thing in the world," he told her.

He gently touched the scarf around his neck.

"But I already knew that," he added.

Never mind burying him in the snow. Sakura was going to absolutely murder him.


	3. Compromises

**Compromises**

 **Based on: No Buisquit for the Bad Dog [KakaSaku sketch] by Elbytron**

Relationships are all about compromise. They're about balancing control, attempting to see one anothers' point of view, and shifting roles as is fitting. Communication is important, as is maintaining a bright, peaceful outlook during the worst of arguments. There needs to be mutual understanding, trust, and above all a healthy amount of give-and-take.

This is why Kakashi found himself perched on the edge of the bed, attired in only his boxers, a leash around his neck, and his hands tied behind his back.

Kakashi and Sakura, who'd been dating for two years, were no stranger to compromises. Kakashi didn't read Make-Out Paradise during dinner, and in exchange Sakura didn't complain when he arrived at dinner an hour late. Kakashi didn't leave the toilet seat up, and Sakura returned the favor by not spending an absurd amount of time in the bathroom on most mornings.

And, most importantly, Sakura did not criticize him about his reading material, yell at him about being late, or protest when he desired some "special attention" when she was busy. In exchange for these mercies, Kakashi allowed her to, once a week, tie him up, put a collar around his neck, and do whatever she wanted.

Sakura gave the leash a rather aggressive yank, drawing his face closer to hers. She smirked, enjoying the look of barely contained lust on his face. He'd been annoying her more than usual as of late. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was provoking her on purpose.

Kakashi closed his eyes as Sakura pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, almost violently. If only she knew how much he secretly enjoyed it….

Sakura withdrew from the kiss, her smirk widening. If only he knew that she was aware just how much he enjoyed it.

As long as neither of them admitted it, they could pretend it was nothing more than a "compromise".


	4. Maps

**Maps**

 **Based on: "KS – Destination Nowhere" by hani-boo**

The car sped down the highway, the wind whipping past Sakura's face and hair. When she glanced to her right, she was treated to the sight of a vast ocean, the water glimmering faintly in the afternoon sun. To her left was Kakashi, one hand on the wheel and his arm propped up against the door. Energetic jazz music was pouring from the radio, nearly drowned out by the sound of the wind. Sweeping her hair out of her eyes, Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

Kakashi pressed down on the accelerator, a wry smile on his face.

"Wherever we want," he answered.

This wasn't the answer Sakura had wanted. Her entire morning had been one cryptic, rushed event after another, starting with Kakashi's arrival at her apartment. He'd informed her that, due to them both being in leave from work for the time being, he'd decided to kidnap her. He'd then told her to pack a suitcase because they were going "anywhere". Naturally, Sakura had raised her eyebrow and asked why.

"We're getting the hell out of this place," was all Kakashi would say in response.

And somehow, Sakura had ended up in the driver's seat of his car, her suitcase in the backseat. But she couldn't say she'd been forced or even tricked into going along with his unexplained plans.

"Do you even have a map?" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Written directions?"

Another head-shake.

"A general idea of where the fuck we're going with just two suitcases and not much else?"

One final head-shake.

Sakura leaned back, a contented smile on her face.

"Good," she muttered. "You're definitely not an imposter."

Wherever the hell they were going, at least they were going to end up there together.


	5. You Okay, Sakura?

**You Alright, Sakura?**

 **Based on: An edit by bakashi-hottake**

"Hey Sakura, what do you know about winning a woman's heart?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Kakashi, an amused smile on her lips. A part of her had thought it was very generous, although unusually so, for Kakashi to buy her lunch. But she was no fool. She'd known there was an ulterior motive. Yet she'd accepted anyway, due to the naive little hope he might actually be doing it out of the kindness of his heart.

"Wow," Sakura commented teasingly. "I didn't take you for the kind of guy who'd ask that question."

Kakashi cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly red.

"And your answer is….," he prompted.

Sakura considered for a minute. Her work at the hospital might have been extensive as of late, but medical books seldom delved into complex emotional matters.

"Patience," Sakura told him at last. "You have to be patient. You can't rush things, however strong your feelings are."

She considered a little more, idly stirring her coffee.

"Honesty is also important," Sakura continued. "Women like it when men are honest with them. You need to show a woman all of yourself, or else she'll never trust you and no feelings will develop. If you conceal anything, she won't get to know the real you."

Kakashi looked down at his own cup of coffee.

"All of yourself, huh?" he uttered quietly, a laugh in his voice.

Sakura turned away, searching her thoughts for an even simpler way to explain it. Eventually, after a minute of silent contemplation, she decided no such way existed. She turned back to Kakashi, smiling apologetically. The sight of him nearly gave her a heart attack.

In all the years she'd known him, Sakura had never imagined Kakashi could look _charming._ "Charming" was a special word she had used only to describe someone of Sasuke's uniquely attractive looks, during those seldom moments of formal wear or those pleasant winter afternoons. Kakashi was a lot of things, but not _charming._ Yet this was the only word that came to Sakura's mind as Kakashi grinned at her without his signature mask.

"Ka-Kakashi...?!" Sakura gasped, breathless.

Kakashi noticed that Sakura's cheeks had reddened, which added to her overall flustered appearance.

"Is this what you meant about being honest?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura coughed and turned away again, concealing an evident nosebleed with her hand.

"It's...it's a start," Sakura answered.

Kakashi might know more about winning a woman's heart than she gave him credit for.


	6. Smile

**Smile**

 **Based on: "probably what Kakashi dreams about~" by emmaburrito**

Sakura's eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. She had crawled into bed with the intent to sleep, but found she couldn't even pretend. She instead had been laying there for over an hour, her eyes closed as she clutched Pakkun to her chest.

"When do you think he's coming home?" Sakura whispered to the small dog.

There was no answer from Pakkun, who'd dozed off with ease twenty minutes ago. His warmth was extremely comforting to Sakura, but she considered it merely a substitute to what she really wanted at that moment.

"I want to see him," Sakura continued softly. "Why isn't he here?"

She was wearing his shirt again. She'd been wearing it all day, since she'd discovered it at the very bottom of the laundry basket after the clothes were washed. She'd slipped it on without a second thought, as if it was the most natural course of action. Sakura had woken up in it enough for it to almost be instinct.

"He promised he'd come back," Sakura went on. "But he always says the same thing, doesn't he? He doesn't want me to worry. He wants me to believe everything will be fine..."

Sakura could have been talking in her sleep. However, she had not slept in two days.

"I have to smile," Sakura whispered. "I have to smile...even if….Kakashi doesn't…."

She was starting to drift off to sleep, despite efforts to keep herself awake. Thoughts of Kakashi were flooding into her mind, preparing to overtake any nightmares she might have. Sakura wanted those pleasant dreams. She wanted them more than she wanted to stay awake, waiting for someone she didn't know would be coming back.

"Smile….," Sakura uttered faintly.

The sounds of reality flickered out. Sakura was asleep, clutching the little ball of warmth that was Pakkun.

" _No matter what happens to me, you have to smile,"_ spoke Kakashi's voice in her memory, seconds before she drifted into slumber.

If she had stayed awake a little longer, she would have heard the front door open. A few minutes later, Kakashi entered the bedroom. His arms and forehead were extensively bandaged. The shirt he wore concealed a series of bruises, as well as a gash he'd managed to sew up himself in the midst of the chaos. Kakashi was pleased to notice Sakura was not awake. He wanted her to be calm, rather than shouting about how he should have gone to the hospital instead of checking in with her first.

Sakura was smiling in her sleep. She seemed to be having a nice dream.

Before leaving, Kakashi pulled the covers over her sleeping form and gently kissed her forehead. He might have been in pain, but at least Sakura was smiling.


	7. Taken Care Of

**Taken Care Of**

 **Based on: "Marry Me" by emmaburrito**

Sakura stared in distaste at the scene before her. She had convinced herself that old rivalries and the like expired after a while, but this obviously wasn't the case. Despite all three of them having moved gracefully into adulthood, Naruto and Sasuke were still eager to engage in the occasional shouting match. Today seemed to be a particularly fierce round of bickering for the two men. Even her loud objections couldn't cut through their argument.

"Kakashi-san, do something!" Sakura begged, frustrated.

Kakashi slowly closed his book, glancing from the two arguing men to Sakura.

Sakura thought he was going to tell her she was overreacting. Instead, Kakashi reached forward and grasped both of his hands in his own.

"Please marry me, Sakura," Kakashi uttered calmly, his voice affectionate.

Sakura gaped at him. She was only slightly aware of how ridiculous she looked, with her mouth slightly open and a trickle of ice cream running down her cheek. Her cheeks had reddened considerably.

"You're….. _now_ … _.?"_ Sakura stammered.

Kakashi smiled at her.

"We've known each other for years," he pointed out. "Isn't it only natural that we'd get married?"

Sakura could have questioned his logic, but she was too shocked to produce anything except a few unintelligible syllables.

"Is that a yes?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura managed to nod. She stood up, her cheeks burning and her mouth slightly agape in the manner of a resurrected corpse. She stumbled out of the restaurant, forgetting all about her food and indeed everything else that was going on around her. She still wasn't one hundred percent clear what in the world she'd agreed to, as she remained in relative shock.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sasuke. The two men, oblivious to everything that had transpired, were still yelling at one another.

 _Well, that's taken care of,_ Kakashi thought, returning to his reading. 


	8. New Start

**A New Start**

 **Based on: "Your Public's Waiting" by KristaDLee**

Sakura smiled encouragingly as she handed Kakashi his hat. She reflected on how handsome he looked. Although he was the last person she would have expected to see become Hokage, she was still filled with pride at the sight of him.

"What are you waiting for, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Your public's waiting for you!"

Kakashi looked at her with affection. She'd grown so much in the years he'd known her. She was older, wiser, and stronger than he'd ever dreamed she'd become. He wanted to tell her he was proud of her, but something about the words struck him as inefficient. He was more than proud. A whole new beginning, a brand new story, was rushing up to meet them. There were possibilities now. There was hope.

"Thank you, Sakura," was all Kakashi managed.

He leaned forward and gently kissed Sakura on the lips. It was gentle and brief, more of a tender brush of his lips against hers than an actual kiss. This was fine, though. It wasn't truly a kiss in the first place. It was Kakashi sealing yet another possibility.

Sakura watched Kakashi stride to the balcony. She brushed a finger across her lips, an expression of surprise on her face. But the astonishment slowly gave way to bliss. This was the start of something wonderful, or at least she hoped. They finally had plenty of time to explore the possibilities.

Everything was ending, yet everything was beginning. The long fight was finally over and Sakura could believe in the future again.


	9. Glad You're Safe

**Glad You're Safe**

 **Based on: "Glad you're safe" by OnionNekoRyuu**

Despite his injuries, Naruto was smiling.

"Close one, huh?" Naruto commented. "I seriously thought we were going to…."

He laughed off the rest of the words, but there was a certain edge to his voice. He glanced at Kakashi. The older man seemed in better shape than he was, both physically and mentally. Whilst Naruto had been obviously shaken by their distinct near-death experience, Kakashi seemed content. Naruto wished he could be that collected after seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" called a female voice. "Kakashi-san!"

Sakura had broken away from her own group at the sight of them. She was rushing towards them, a determined expression on her face.

Naruto's cheeks reddened. He had forgotten for a moment that Sakura would of course be waiting for them. He opened his arms as she neared them, silently welcoming her embrace with a smile.

Sakura casually brushed past Naruto and flung herself into Kakashi's arms.

A shocked Kakashi stood there awkwardly, his cheeks reddening. He wanted to say something, but the appropriate response eluded him. Fortunately, Sakura did not need him to speak. His silence seemed to intensify her embrace.

"You're safe!" Sakura cried. "I was so worried….I was going to…..I'm so glad you're...I…."

Muttering happy nonsense, Sakura alternated between burying her head in his chest and planting kisses on seemingly every inch of his face and neck.

Naruto stood completely still, his arms still outstretched and a grin frozen on his face.

The unexpected burst of affection appeared to have left Kakashi permanently mute. He wanted to say something, yet whenever he finally gathered the words in his mind, none of them were able to leave his throat.

"You wouldn't die!" Sakura continued. "You wouldn't die without letting me…...letting me…."

Whatever Kakashi was meant to let her do was lost as Sakura pressed her lips to his. A firm and passionate, albeit brief, kiss that seemed to suck all of the objections out of Kakashi's lungs.

"Never again!" Sakura told Kakashi breathlessly. "I'm never doing that again, so….."

Sakura interrupted herself to press her lips against Kakashi's again. She pulled away even quicker than the last time, her cheeks burning.

"The second and last time!" Sakura assured Kakashi. "Don't you dare blame me for…!"

Yet again, Sakura found herself unable to finish her sentence. She buried her face in Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered.

Naruto's arms fell to his sides at last.

"Oh," was all he could say.


	10. Heroes

**Heroic**

 **Based on: "First Aid" by Pappadu**

 **A/N: The final story of this collection. I really enjoyed writing every single little drabble in this. It was really fun. And for those of you who are about to complain about how short this collection was, worry not! There might very well be a Part 2 in the future.**

"Don't worry, Kakashi," Sakura told him brightly. "I'll take care of you!"

Kakashi felt he had every right to be worried, as Sakura was carrying him in her arms as if he was a princess. He couldn't say he'd ever imagined himself in this position, and if he had it certainly wouldn't have involved Sakura.

"But Sakura, I'm not injured," Kakashi reminded her patiently.

Unfortunately, Sakura did not release him at these words. She instead grinned.

"Whose the medic here?" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi sighed.

"You are," Kakashi admitted. "But there's nothing wrong with me."

Yet Sakura continued to carry him, apparently oblivious to his protests.

"Are you really going to carry me all the way back to the village?" Kakashi asked wearily.

Sakura nodded firmly.

"It's the duty of every medic to help the wounded," Sakura replied sternly.

And of course this particular medic just happened to be able to pick him up and carry him as if he weighed next to nothing. Kakashi thought he should be grateful of that, but at the moment it was an annoyance.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Kakashi ventured to ask.

A certain gleam appeared in Sakura's eyes.

"To my apartment," Sakura answered.

Kakashi took a deep breath. Her words made him feel as if he was a bride being carried to their new home on their wedding day.

"You're kidnapping me?" Kakashi surmised.

Sakura laughed.

"You don't have to put it that way!" she complained. "I'm….being a responsible medic and taking you somewhere safe to properly care for you."

Kakashi's mind idly wandered. He wished he could reach Make-Out Paradise. It was a long way to the village.

"So you're kidnapping me," Kakashi uttered again, with a nod.

The fact didn't seem to worry him. He was again thinking about Make-Out Paradise.

" _Helping_ you," Sakura corrected him, but without conviction.

She paused, a grin spreading across her face.

"You promised to take me on a date," Sakura pointed out. "On my eighteenth birthday, right?"

Sakura had turned eighteen five months ago. She was slightly late in holding Kakashi to his promise. But he'd made it in earnest soon after her sixteenth birthday.

"Did you think I forgot?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled gently.

"I _know_ you forgot," Sakura answered. "But you _did_ promise."

Despite his situation, Kakashi smirked.

"And what does "dating" entail?" he inquired.

Sakura hadn't considered the actual contents of the "date". She paused, staring off into the setting sun with a thoughtful expression.

"We go out to a nice restaurant," Sakura answered at last. "We have a meal...paid for by _you,_ of course. Then you walk me home, wish me a pleasant evening, and go home yourself."

Kakashi winced at the idea of paying for the meal. He knew he had to, but Sakura was the last person he would have expected to break his record. He looked into her eyes and was unsettled by her determination. Kakashi carefully attempted to deter her.

"How about we spend the night at my apartment talking instead?" Kakashi proposed hopefully.

Sakura's cheeks reddened at the suggestion.

"What...what kind of woman do you think I am?" Sakura demanded, appalled. "As if I would spend the night with you _on the first date!"_

Kakashi thought of telling her he didn't mean to imply anything sexual, but decided it wasn't worth it. He sighed forlornly, contemplating the idiocy of his past self.

"A meal and a walk home," Kakashi agreed. "I promise. So you can put me down now."

Sakura shook her head in amusement.

"And let you run away?" Sakura replied. "I'm not falling for that!"

Kakashi resigned himself to his fate. Make-Out Paradise would have to wait. Even being mortified would have to be put on hold.

Having a meal with Sakura didn't sound like such a poor way to spend one's evening anyway.


End file.
